The Weasley Childhood
by TheAwesomeBirdie
Summary: A Series of short one shots based on different stories from the childhoods of the Weasley kids. Some stories are longer then others.
1. Dragons!

_Dragons_

Five year old Charlie held onto his dad's hand as the family walked through Diagon Alley. It was rare that they got to go out, what with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rising to power. It wasn't as fun as it used to be, before it was him, Mum, Dad, Percy, and Bill. Now he had his three year old brother Percy clinging onto his hand and of course the two twins who were always finding some way to climb out of their stroller. They were only one year olds, how in Merlin's name were they always getting into trouble. He missed the days when his dad would sling him onto his shoulders or let him swing on his and Mum's arms. He and Bill used to race each other down the street, leaving Percy hiding behind Mum's skirt. Now if he tried to run down the street with Bill Mum and Dad would hold them back and lecture them on why they shouldn't run off. So, he had to stay with the family and pout as they walked through Diagon Alley. It honestly wasn't that bad, they did get to stop by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and the Junk Shop which was always fun because he and Bill could look through all the secondhand toys they sold.

"Hey Charlie look at this one!" Bill said as he fished a tiny magic carpet, the size of his palm, out of the cluttered shelf. It floated a centimeter above his hand, he gave it a flick and it zoomed away, hitting Percy in the head.

"Hey!" Percy whimpered and ran to find their parents.

Charlie laughed as he continued rummaging through the toys. He noticed a green foot of a stuffed animal behind one of the girly dollhouses and pulled it out. "Bill, Bill look! It's a dragon plush!" He beamed at his older brother.

"It's missing an eye." Bill pointed out.

"So?" Charlie hugged the stuffed animal. "Daddy, daddy can I get it?" He asked as their dad stepped into the isle.

"I'm not sure, Percy just said that you two hit him in the head with a toy."

"That wasn't me!" Charlie protested. "Bill did that!" He pointed to his brother.

"Traitor!" Bill complained.

"Is this true, William?"

Bill stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at his shoes. "Yes," He mumbled.

"Alright, young man, go find your mother, she'll deal with you." He told him and Bill sulked away.

"So can I get it?" Charlie asked, beaming up at his dad.

"I suppose,"

"DRAGONS!" Charlie burst into the house, holding his newest toy over his head.

"I am not related to him!" Bill snapped, in a foul mood after being denied a new toy and ice cream.

"William, to your room you've been horrid all day," His mum ordered and he stormed upstairs and past his little brother who was busy asking his dad about everything dragon related


	2. To The Well And Back

_To the well and back_

Percy and his two younger brothers were outside, near the old well that their mum tells them to stay away from. The twins, age five, were playing with their toy broom stick as Percy leaned against the well and read his newest book, his rat Scabbers on his knee. He had only agreed to come outside with the twins if they promised no more pranks for the day. He didn't trust them to keep to that promise even for an hour but he could at least try to give their mum peace from the little devils for a while.

"It's not that deep." He heard on of the twins say, his voice sounding like an echo since he was leaning over the lip of the well.

"I bet a fall down there will break your leg." The other twin said.

"Could you two be quiet, please? I'm trying to read." Percy asked, as politely as he could.

"Hey Perce, how far down do you think the well goes?" One of the twins sat next to him. Percy could see now that it was George, a large G was etched on his jumper.

"I don't know, deep enough for there to be water at the bottom." He didn't look away from his book.

"Yeah, and that has to be _really_ deep, right?" Fred asked.

"I suppose," He shrugged.

"I bet it's so deep none of us would be able to climb down into it."

"Don't be stupid Fred, it's not _that _deep." Percy said, though to be honest he didn't know much about wells, but for that matter what seven year old did?

"Then proof it, climb down there." Fred challenged him.

"Fine," He closed his book and laid it on the grown next to him, Scabbers jumping off his leg before he stood up. He peaked over the lip of the well. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" He asked, now wondering if he should have agreed to this.

"Yeah, just climb down, if something happens, we'll help you up." George reassured him.

Percy nodded and climbed onto the edge of it, letting his feet dangle down. "W-well, here goes." He muttered and tried to lower himself. Suddenly he was falling, he felt Fred and George try to grab him but that only slowed his fall. The wet ground met him and a white hot pain shot from his leg.

"Perce!" One of the twins called down, a touch of panic in their voice. "Are you ok?"

"I-I think my leg is broken." He whimpered, he couldn't move it and every time he tried it hurt more. "Go get help!"

"We'll be right back!"

"No! Don't leave me here! Only one of you go!" He cried.

The twins turned to each other. "I'll go," Fred told his brother before running off back home. He didn't remember the Burrow being this far away from the well but by the time he got there his legs and chest were burning. He stopped to catch his breath outside the door and wondered what he would tell his parents. Mum would kill them for sure if she figured out they were by the well. He opened the door as quietly as possible, hoping to find Dad first. Instead in the living room he found Bill and Charlie talking.

"Bill!" Fred rushed to him. "Percy fell down the old well!" He cried. "You have to help him!"

Bill and Charlie both shot from their seats and rushed out the Burrow and to the well, little Fred trying to keep up with his older brothers.

"Percy!" Bill called down the well when they got there. "Are you ok?"

"No," He whimpered, already crying because of the pain. "Please, just get me out of here, I-I think my leg is broken."

"Alright, hang on!" He pulled his wand out of his jacket. "I'm not supposed to use magic outside of school." He told them, like they didn't already know. "But, I honestly don't think Mum will mind." He held his wand into the well. "Wingardium leviosa." He muttered and Percy started floating up out of the well. Bill landed him on the edge of the well, careful not to let him fall in again. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"It hurts," He wiped his tears. "Really bad."

Bill sighed and picked his brother up and turned to Fred and George. "You two, grab his book and Scabbers." The two obeyed without protest, realizing that they were in enough trouble without arguing.

* * *

><p>"Fred, George you two are in so much trouble!" Their mom shouted at them, after dealing with Percy's leg. It was in fact broken and he'd have to wear a cast until it heals.<p>

"We know, Mum." Fred said, looking at his shoes. He didn't quite like the feeling in his stomach, it was like his organs were all tightening in one spot. It took him a few years after this to realize that the feeling was called guilt.

"We didn't mean for Percy to get hurt, honest." George said, also not liking the feeling of guilt.

"We're alright with any punishment you give us." Fred pouted, not really happy with agreeing with punishment.

Molly gaped at her two boys, they had never acted this sorry about anything, let alone anything they had done to Percy. She sighed and bent down to hug the two five year olds who hugged her back immediately.

"We promise, Mum," Fred started.

"No more playing around the well." George finished the sentence for his brother as they hugged their mother


	3. The Brat

**Ok, I'd like to apologize in advance for this one not being that long as well as it being late. This was actually the first short story I wrote but I thought it was too short to post. Then as I was laying down to go to bed last night I suddenly remembered I haven't updated. So instead of trying to churn out some crappy-written-in-five-minutes short story, I might as well post this one. So please enjoy and as always reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p><em>The Brat<em>

A four year old Bill and his two year old brother Charlie peaked in over the edge of the crib. "He looks weird." Charlie said.

"He's a baby," Their mom told her sons from the rocking chair next to them. "He looks as he should."

The boys made a face at their youngest brother and climbed down from their stools. "Mum, we don't have to play with him do we?" Bill asked. "It's bad enough that I have to play with Charlie!"

"Hey!" Charlie whined.

"William, be nice to your brother, and that includes little Percy." Their mom got up and left the room leaving her three boys alone.

"You don't like playing with me?" Charlie whimpered.

Bill took one look and realized a wrong word at this point would send his brother into a crying fit. "No, no, Charlie, I _love_ playing with you. It's not boring at all."

"Oh," Charlie now beamed at his older brother, not catching the sarcasm. "Ok!"

A wailing broke through the nursery as baby Percy started crying. The boys covered their ears and left the room as their mother rushed in. "You're at least better then that brat! All he does is cry!"

"Well mum said he is a baby, maybe that's why he cries." Charlie offered.

"More like he's a baby because he cries." Bill made a face.

The crying had ceased and the two brothers peaked back into the room. Their mom was now holding the baby and rocking him back and forth. "Well come on in boys. Bill, would you like to hold your brother?" She looked at her eldest son as he walked over. "Well come on, it's not that hard to hold him." She placed her youngest son in his arms. The baby started to giggle and tug on Bill's bangs.

"I-I guess he's not that much of a brat." He muttered as he sat down in the rocking chair.


	4. Fight for Two

**Reader: Wait, it's Thursday not Friday. Why're updating.**_  
><em>

**Me: Think of it as a gift! (AKA an apology for last week).**

* * *

><p><em>Fight for two<em>

Molly was enjoying a nice peaceful day as she began to cook dinner. It was rare that days were quiet for the Weasley family, especially with the six year old twins always causing trouble.

Molly paused in her cooking, realizing that there was no noise going through the Burrow. Now that was odd. She peaked out the window and saw Charlie in the yard playing with Ginny and Ron. Percy, she knew, was in his room, nose buried in some book. Bill was at school. That just left Fred and George unaccounted for.

"Fred, George," She called from the kitchen. As if on cue, the noise of shattering glass carried through the house.

"We didn't do it!" She heard the two call from the living room.

Their mother gave a sigh and turned the stove off before going into the living room to see what they broke. The scene she found was an odd one.

"Fred tell the truth!" George was telling his brother. "You're the one that broke it!"

"Na-uh! It was you!" Fred pointed at his twin.

"You're the one that threw the ball!"

"If you had caught it then the vase wouldn't have broken!"

"Liar!" George lunged for his brother and the next thing Molly knew, her two twins were brawling.

"Enough!" She pulled them apart. "It's not like you two to fight over a broken vase. What's going on?" She demanded.

"It's not just the vase! He broke my favorite toy!" George pointed at Fred.

"It was my toy and you're the one that broke it!"

"Liar!" George shouted again, making another attempt to get at his brother. Molly was finding it harder to keep the two from killing each other.

"Well, you pushed me out of the tree yesterday!"

"That wasn't me! Ron did that!" George protested.

"Both of you, quiet!" Molly demanded and the two immediately stopped their shouting match. "Now, George, go out and play with your siblings. Fred, you're in the kitchen with me. By dinner time hopefully this fight will be behind you."

Fred and George glared at each other for a moment before George walked out of the Burrow and Fred followed his mom into the kitchen. Molly went back to cooking as her son sat at the table and sulked, his ball, that had broken the vase, rolling between his hands.

By the time dinner time came the twins still weren't talking with each other. Molly explained to Arthur what had happened when he came home and all he had to say was "They're brothers. Even twins will fight over silly things occasionally". It still unnerved her how the two refused to even sit next to each other at dinner, nor would they even acknowledge the other. When they were excused from the table they had raced each other up the stairs and the rest of the family heard the slam of a door.

"Fred! Let me in!" They heard George shout.

"Mum," Percy, who had been just behind them in going upstairs, came back downstairs. "Fred locked George out of their room."

Molly sighed and got up from the table. She found George sitting across the hall from his bedroom door and glaring at it. She knocked on the door. "Fred Weasley, you unlock this door this instant!"

"No!" Fred shouted.

"I don't wanna sleep in the same room as him either." George muttered.

"Maybe it's not best to have them sleep in the same room when they're at each other's throat." Charlie, who had just came upstairs, said.

"Fine, George, go sleep in Bill's room for tonight. Hopefully by morning this fight will be behind you." She said, and she kept saying it. Every night for the next week, which ever twin who had been too slow slept in Bill's room and each night Molly would tell everyone "They'll be over this by the morning". These were the twins after all, they never fought.

Finally, she, and the rest of the family, had enough. It was Saturday and normally the family would go to Diagon Alley together but right as the twins were going to follow their dad out of the house Molly stopped them. "Oh no, you two have done nothing but fight all week. You go straight up to your room. Both of you, and if one of you locks the other out, don't think I won't unlock it this time. It's about time you put this fight behind you."

So, the twins sulked up stairs, occasionally giving the other a shove. When they got to the room they both sat on the edge of their bed and glared at each other.

"This is your fault." George mumbled.

"Is not! You started this fight! It's your fault we can't go to Diagon Alley." Fred crossed his arms and turned away from his brother.

"No it's not, it's your fault." George imitated his brother.

A few minutes passed and the twins still refused to look at each other. Looking back, neither of them was sure which apologized first but in no more then ten minutes they were back to being friends. When Molly went to check on them she found them on the floor of their room, a piece of paper sprawled out in front of them, making plans for something.

"I wonder how much paint we can get into the balloons before they burst?" Fred was saying.

"Yeah but we have to make sure we can still throw them too." George pointed out.

"Oh true," Fred nodded. "This is gonna be the best prank we've ever pulled on Percy!" He was grinning.

Molly shook her head and left the two there. Better they were causing trouble then they were fighting. It was that day that Molly gave up on having quiet in her house. As long as both twins were around, there would never be quiet


	5. Blue Skies

**Reader: Wait...you just posted an update yesterday?**_  
><em>

**Me: Shhhh...don't look a gift horse in the mouth.**

**Reader: ...Why are you being nice? Should we worry?**

**Me: No, I just wrote this today and felt like posting it.**

**Reader: So this isn't a bribe for anything?**

**Me: Nope...well maybe...Not sure what yet.**

**Reviews are welcome :D**

* * *

><p><em>Blue Skies<em>

The thunder boomed outside the Burrow as the rain pounded against, nine year old, Bill's window. He hated the way the upper levels of the Burrow would sway and creak with the wind. The loudest crack of thunder he had ever heard sounded and set the Burrow shaking.

"Bill, you awake?" He heard Charlie whimper from the door. Sitting up, Bill saw his brother, clutching onto his one-eyed dragon plush close to himself.

"Yeah," Bill said, "Wanna go sleep in Mum's room?" He asked, he wasn't going to go unless his brother was.

"I won't call it chicken if you won't." Charlie replied and they were both out of the room and down the hall to their parent's room. Both of them knew Dad was at work tonight and only Mum would be there. Bill cracked the door open. "Mum, can we sleep in here tonight?"

Their Mum sat up in bed, smiled at them and patted the bed. "Come on boys," And with that Bill and Charlie jumped into the bed. It wasn't long before five year old percy joined them, then the twins came in and lastly little one year old Ron came toddling in. All scared of the storm, all seeing refuge in their mother's room.

"Ack, Fred, your knee is in my ribs." Percy whined.

"He's not Fred, I am!" One of the twins protested.

"Ew, Ron, stop sucking your thumb!" Charlie said, causing ickle-Ronnie-kinds to cry.

"Alright kids, settle down or you're all going back to your own rooms." Their Mum said and they all calmed down, settling into the cramped bed.

"Your knee is still in my ribs." Percy whispered and received five pillows in the face for it.

Bill always liked nights like this. Sure, outside the house lighting and thunder raged on through the night and it seemed that the sky was falling with every thick drop of rain, but inside he knew he was safe. Curled up with the rest of his family in a bed that was much to small for all of them to fit on without giving up any fantasies of personal space. Somehow though, he felt safer crammed between his mum and Charlie then he would have in his own bed.

"Good night boys." Their mum said.

"Night Mum," Came Bill's reply.

"G'night," Charlie said next.

"Good night." Percy yawned.

"Night," The twins gave a duet.

"Nighty night." Ron mumbled, already have asleep.

Bill didn't sleep for a good while, he lay there, with Charlie's elbow in his face, and watched the rain pound against the one window in the room, letting that lure him to sleep.

When Arthur came home in the morning, after a long night shift at work, he found all his family sleeping peacefully in his room. He found it almost amusing the way Charlie had managed to sprawl out across the bed, knocking both of the twins off onto the floor.

"Molly," He whispered to his wife. "Molly dearest, wake up. I have wonderful news."

"Mmm, what is it?" She murmured, barely awake.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone."

Molly shot up, looking straight at her husband. "What‽"

"Shh, don't wake the kids. Let them sleep for now." Arthur whispered. He didn't know that Bill was already awake, listening to his parents as he looked out the window, his back turned to them. The sky was blue now, blue and cloudless. There was no evidence of the storm last night, except the lingering smell of wet grass that his dad had brought into the room. All of nature seemed to be celebrating some wonderful occasion. The birds were singing, the sun was streaming into the room, and the sky was as blue as Bill had ever seen it.

Bill decided he liked blue skies.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, so I'm starting to run out of a ideas, though they are still coming don't worry. I was wondering, if any of you have little headcanons about what childhood was like for these awesome red heads, PLEASE share :D. Send me a PM and tell me. Who knows, I might write a story about it.<strong>


	6. Princess Ginny

_Princess Ginny_

Ron, though he loved his sister very much, found that he hated her a lot. She was the girl, she could get anything she wanted just by crawling into their dad's lap and saying "Daddy,". Mum always favored her and Ron's brothers treated her like she was a princess. Little Ginny, princess of the Burrow, and Ron was always stuck with her. Fred and George could go off and play on their own if they wanted, Percy always preferred to be without his siblings and Bill and Charlie were at school. That left seven year old Ron with his sister. It was always "Hold your sisters hand so she doesn't get lost." or "Why don't you go play with your sister?". Everyone was so content and making him his sister's keeper.

For as much as Ron didn't like Ginny, Ginny didn't like Ron. He was always bossing her around, telling her what to do. He always refused to play with her and her dolls. He always whined about everything. If she happened to get a larger cookie from Mum he'd complain and say she was being favored. Honestly, she wasn't favored at all. Anyone could have told Ron that. Not that Ron would have listened. No, Ronald Weasley never listened to anyone. Not even when they were helping Mum make cookies. Of course, he waited to make a mistake until Mum left the room.

"No, Ron, Mum said only two cups." Ginny told him as he was measuring a third cup.

"No, she said three," Ron rolled her eyes.

"If you put three in the cookies will be too crunchy." She tried to pull the measuring cup away from him.

"No they won't be! I know what I'm doing!" He held onto it.

"Let go!" Ginny pulled back.

"Fine!" He let go and sent Ginny crashing to the ground, flour spilling all over her. Then, what Ron had been afraid of, she started crying.

"Daddy!" She ran from the room.

"Oh bloody hell," He muttered, knowing he was in for it now.

"Psst," He heard from the door. He turned and saw Fred and George poking their heads in from outside. "Come out here and we'll lie for ya." Ron rushed at the chance and joined his brothers outside. "Alright, just pretend you left when Mum did to play outside. We'll tell Dad it's true."

"And why would you two help me?"

"Oh please, we've been on that side of Ginny's wrath." Fred said.

"Face it, our sister is a cute tiny container of evil." George told him.

"Still love her and all, just bloody scared of when she says _Daddy_."

The door swung open, "Ronal Weasley! Would you like to explain why your sister is covered in flour?"

Ron did his best to look innocent. "I don't know, when Mum left the kitchen I came out here to play with Fred and George. Ginny was in the kitchen alone."

"Liar!" Ginny accused.

"No, he's not lying." Fred said.

"He's been out here the whole time."

Their dad turned to his daughter. "Now Ginny, I know you and Ron don't get along, but you shouldn't be lying to get him in trouble. Now go wash up, sweetie."

Ginny shot her brothers a glare before turning around and storming into the house.

Ron waited for the door to close before looking at the twins. "She's gonna get her revenge." He told them.

"We know, and we'll get it right back." Fred grinned. "I love having a little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to make this clear. This is not Ginny bashing. It's more "I know what little sisters are like". Also the idea was kinda sorta halfway given to me by Jannice Sace. I'm not sure if this is what they wanted when they sent me their suggestion but this is what I turned it into. I hope you all like it.<strong>

**Reviews welcome.**


	7. Mother's Day

**So here it is. The Mother's Day fic. It's not that good :T Sorry. I've done better but this one just wasn't that great. OH well.**_  
><em>

**Reviews welcomed.**

* * *

><p><em>Mother's Day<em>

"We don't have much money, even between us all." Bill whispered to his siblings as they all sat around the kitchen table.

"Maybe we could make something." Six year old Ginny suggested. "Mum likes it when we make her stuff."

"What would we make though?" Charlie asked.

"We could set off some fireworks." One of the twins said.

"No," All of them said in sync but immediately stopped talking when their Mum came downstairs.

"Now, what are you all doing in here?" She asked them. "It's a nice day, why don't you all go play outside?"

The children exchanged glances before getting up hurriedly and rushing to the front yard. "We still need to find something to do." Percy said. "Mother's Day is tomorrow."

"We know, Perce. What do you suggest?" George asked him.

"Well, Mum's always cooking breakfast in the morning. What if we all get up really early and cook her breakfast." He suggested.

"Yeah!" Charlie agreed. "And we can bring it to her. Breakfast in bed."

"Um, ok, I see one problem." Bill said. "Do any of us know how to cook?"

"How hard can it be?" Ron asked. "We just follow a recipe, right?"

* * *

><p>The sun had barely started rising when all seven Weasley kids snuck out of their warm beds and downstairs to the kitchen. Bill went straight to the book case, pulled out the first cookbook he found, and dropped it onto the table. "Alright, so which of these are we gonna cook?" He asked as he flipped through the pages.<p>

"Oh look!" Ginny pointed. "Mum likes Pancakes, let's make those."

"Ok, Charlie go get the flour and baking powder. I'll get the salt. Percy you get the sugar. Ron, go get the milk. Fred, George, go melt a stick of butter and Ginny go get us some eggs." He read off the ingredients and they all went off to find everything.

"Hey Bill?" Fred ask a little while later. "Is the butter supposed to be bubbling like this?"

"What'd you two do?" Bill asked, almost afraid to peek over the cauldron that they were melting the butter in.

"Well we thought it'd melt fast if picked Dad's wand up and-" George's sentence was cut off as the cauldron exploded, making butter go everywhere.

"No magic!" He scolded the two. "You two don't even know any spells yet! Now melt the butter, but do it normally."

Finally they got everything mixed together and not there just came cooking the pancakes. Bill poured some of the batter into the hot skillet and watched it sizzle and pop. "I think we're supposed to wait for it to start to bubble at the top to flip it." He said, eyeing it carefully.

"Maybe we could speed it u-"

"No!" Bill snapped at the twins. "I would rather it not explode."

* * *

><p>"Mum," Charlie nudged their mother awake. "Mum, wake up."<p>

Their Mum woke a bit slowly and found all seven of her kids smiling at her, tray of food in Percy's hands.

"Happy Mother's Day," They grinned at her, Percy placing the tray over her lap.

"Sorry if the pancakes aren't very good." Bill said.

"Fred and George kept trying to make them explode." Charlie explained.

"And then Ron added gummy bears before we could stop him." Percy said.

Molly, despite the horrid taste of the pancakes, simply smiled and hugged all of her kids. "Thank you, I love them. They're simply delicious.


	8. Babysitters

_Babysitters_

"Mum, Dad, don't make us do this." Bill pleaded. Charlie was right beside him as the two begged their parents to have mercy on them.

"Boys, your father and I haven't had a night out together since Percy was born." Their mother snapped. "You can handle one night of babysitting. Honestly, you're old enough to baby sit your siblings for at least one night." She told them before she and their dad left the Burrow.

"I honestly don't think being fifteen counts as old enough to babysit." Bill said to his younger brother. "Do you?"

Charlie shrugged. "It's better than thirteen." He said as they were walking back into the living room. "It just sucks that they're making us babysit during the summer. I mean summer is supposed to be a break from all work, right?"

"Aren't you complaining a bit too much?" Their little brother Percy asked, not even bothering to look up from his book. "So Mum and Dad asked you to watch over us for one night. It could be worse."

Something shattered in the kitchen. "We didn't do it!"

Percy gave a sigh, "And with that, I'm going upstairs." He stood up. "Have fun with the twins."

Bill and Charlie exchanged glances, wondering which one of them should go deal with the Fred and George…"Not it!" Charlie said quickly causing Bill to groan in despair as he stood up from the couch.

"Fine," He grumbled.

Charlie grinned at his victory and leaned back into his chair. "See Bill, babysitting's a sinch." He called to his brother. "Percy's upstairs reading, we know where the twins are, and Ron and Ginny are…" He sat up. "Have you seen Ron and Ginny?"

"You go find them! I'm dealing with Thing 1 and Thing 2 right now!"

Charlie sighed and stood up, "Ron? Ginny?" He called up the stairs. No response, he walked into the kitchen where Bill was dealing with Fred and George.

"We swear, we didn't mean to break it!"

"Yeah, it just flew off the shelf!" The twins tried to talk themselves out of trouble.

"They are seven, Bill, that's about the same time shit started flying around u-" his sentence was drowned out by a vase shattering. "Holy mother of Merlin's pants!" Charlie cursed, "Was that you two?" He turned to the twins.

"Not us," Both of them shook their heads. Another vase exploded and the brothers all ducked under the table.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Bill muttered, peaking out from the table. He braved himself to sneak out just a bit further, peaking into the living room. "Guys, I've found the culprits." He said. Charlie and the twins all exchanged glances before crawling out from under the table. "Charlie, you really shouldn't leave your wand laying around." Bill said, handing it to his brother. "Four year olds are curious you know." He chuckled and picked up their little sister who he had taken the wand from.

"Great, now all we need to do is find Ron, then clean up this mess." Charlie put his wand in his pocket.

"Here, you two look after Ginny while we find Ron." Bill handed little Ginny to the twins before he and Charlie left the kitchen.

The twins exchanged a glance and, not for the first time, they shared the exact same thought. "Hey, Ginny you want some candy?" Fred grinned at his little sister.

* * *

><p>Percy came down for dinner a little later then he normally would. He knew that he and his siblings were going to have to make their own dinners tonight so he wanted to wait for the rest of them to make their own before he came down. When he got downstairs the scene he found was rather odd. All six of his siblings were asleep on the couch, glass was all over the kitchen, and Charlie was tied to a chair.<p>

"What happene-"

"Shhh," Bill shushed him, his eyes still closed, arms wrapped around his little sister. "I just got Ginny to sleep, and I don't really feel like chasing her around the house again."

"So, what happened?"

"Well, we couldn't find Ron so we left Ginny with Fred and George while we went to go look for him. They shoved sugar down her throat. We then found Ron in the laundry room. Fred and George gave him sugar. So we ended up chasing both Ginny and Ron about the house. Some how, while my back was turned the twins managed to get Charlie tied up. Finally I got frustrated and started using sleeping spells on them all, one accidentally hit Charlie. Ginny ended up being the last one standing. Got her to sleep with a story."

Percy gaped at his brother. "Are you serious? You and Charlie have to be the worst babysitters ever."

Bill chuckled and shrugged. "No one died did they?


	9. Author's Note

**_SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I've been really busy and have had no time to write. Forgive me? I promise once I get time I'll be writing non-stop._**


End file.
